At present, EMMC (Embedded MultiMedia Cards, embedded multimedia card) chips are commonly used in smart phones as new storage media. EMMC chips are have a large storage space and low cost.
An EMMC storage chip generally has a large storage space, but system files and so on of a terminal often do not need to use such a large storage space. Therefore, in the EMMC storage chip, a region is obtained through dividing to serve as a simulative SD (Secure Digital Memory Card, secure digital memory card) card, which may usually be referred to as an internal SD card partition, for convenience of use by a user. The terminal may also support an external SD card.
The internal SD card partition and a data partition (system partition) may be set separately, which is not limited. In a case that the internal SD card partition and the data partition are set separately, it is required that sizes of storage spaces of the internal SD card and the data partition are determined through dividing before a mobile phone leaves the factory.
In a process of implementing an adjustment for a storage space of a partition of an embedded multimedia card described above, prior art devices have at least the following problems. The terminal has different requirements for the size of the storage space of the internal SD card partition and the size of the storage space of the data partition when using the external SD card and not using the external SD card, but the size of the storage space of the internal SD card partition and the size of the storage space of the data partition have been determined when the terminal leaves the factory; therefore, it is caused that the terminal has low flexibility in adjusting a storage space of each partition in different application scenarios, and cannot satisfy different requirements of the user.